Plot Bunny Orphanage
by GreenInsomniaWriter
Summary: This I where I will store some of my plot bunnies. Unless stated otherwise, none of them are up for adoption. I will start them as soon as I finish my other stories.
1. Robyn Wood

This is the plot bunny orphanage were I will store my plot bunnies that I have no time at the moment for. I will continue them once I have the time.

* * *

Chapter One

Robyn stood in the crowd, taking deep breaths. He had to do this, he had to. It was the only way. Trying to calm himself, he dug his nails into his palms, trying to ground himself. He mentally went through everything he knew, simplest to more complex. _My name is Robyn Wood. I am thirteen years of age. My father is dead. My mum is an avox. I was orphaned. The Capitol is the cause of my pain. I will volunteer as tribute._ Robyn trailed off, and turned his attention to Effie Trinket, the freakishly pink woman.

Robyn snarled in disgust. The woman looked like a freakish clown that pepto bismol had erupted on. His blood boiled, thinking of what the Capitol had done to him. Robyn managed to calm himself as Effie Trinket said as she always does, "Ladies first." Effie reached in and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Robyn widened his eyes, recognizing the name. Primrose, the sister to Katniss Everdeen. She was only twelve! Robyn drew in a harsh breath, muttering under his breath about how the capitol would subject a bloody _child_ to die. _I'll do what is in my abilities to keep the girl alive for as long as I can._

Only, he would never have that chance. Robyn watched as Katniss ran up to the stage and pushed her sister behind her. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Waves of confusion rippled throughout the crowd. No one volunteered for tribute! In District 12, the wood _tribute_ was in kin with _corpse_. All volunteers have long since become extinct, not many wanting to succumb to the fate of an early death.

"Well," Effie Trinket cleared her throat, "That's lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . . " she trails off, unsure herself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor. "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. Robyn knows it as a mask to hide his pain. "Let her come forward."

Primrose is screaming hysterically behind Katniss. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

Katniss quickly shook her off and walked up onto the stage. Gale carries Primrose away.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the games!" She's pleased to have a district with a little action going on in it. Robyn, at the back of the crowd, spat at the ground. Yes, subjecting oneself to death; that's the spirit of the games. Effie thrust the microphone at Katniss. "What's your name?"

Katniss answered shakily, trying to steady herself. "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie Trinket trills.

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, no one claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring.

Wanting to cheer the crowd just a bit, Robyn smirked in the background. Bets her buttons, does she? _Well, she lost the bet. _Muses Robyn. With a small flick of his wrist, the buttons on Effie's outfit popped out, much to her surprise, and flew out over the crowd. It rained down on the people of District 12, and everyone stared in confusion. Gale was the first to laugh, catching on of the few buttons falling from the sky. Once the button touched his hand, it multiplied, and they flew out of his hand back into the sky, only to fall once more and let the process repeat.

Everyone laughed, or let a small smile out at the least. The small children ran around, trying to catch the raining buttons. Robyn smirked, and with another flick, the buttons disappeared from sight.

"Er, yes," Effie says, silently cursing the loss of her buttons. Her outfit was ruined! "What an exciting day!" She attempts to fix her outfit to no avail. "But the excitement is to continue! Now we pick our boy tribute!" Pulling out a slip of paper, she says, "Peeta Mellark."

Before he could even step onto the stage, Robyn called out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Peeta, who had just begun to walk to the stage, looks for the voice. Who would volunteer for him?

Robyn walked up to the stage and Effie asked him his name.

"Robyn Wood."

At that moment, to the surprise of Katniss and Robyn, everyone put the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to them. It meant thanks, it meant admiration.

It meant a final goodbye.


	2. House Elves Attack

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter

Very long one-shot. (I've been making loads of those lately, haven't I?) Harry is fed up and wants to murder Voldemort just to get it over with.

Warnings: AU. OOC Harry. Lots of house elves. Gryffindorish and stupid Moldieshorts (but then again, Voldemort was always Gryffindorish).

* * *

Harry's Boy-Who-Lived mask was forgotten as he got into his uncle's car. Vernon sneered at him. Harry simply rolled his eyes; Vermin's, I mean _Vernon's_ attempt at scaring Harry was fruitless. He just looked like a red, cross-eyed, gigantic pig with Mario's mustache. To put it simply, Vernon looked comical.

It was the end of Harry's forth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was quite fed up. With everyone. With Dumbledork's manipulation, playing him like a pawn. With Cho Chang, whom had ripped out his heart and shoved it down his esophagus. With bloody Fudge, who was more concerned about keeping his power than helping the people who gave him power. With Ron's stupidity and laziness, only wanting to eat. With Hermione's need to shove everything she knew down everyone's throats. Honestly, Harry knew more than the bushy-haired girl, and he didn't feel the need to act like a know-it-all.

And then there was Voldemort. The man who was acting like a desperate school girl. First, the man tries to kill a defenseless, fifteen month old baby (the coward), but he succeeds in not killing him, but killing his parents. Then starting with Harry's first year at Hogwarts, the snake-man tries to kill him and his friends. Of course, Dumbdork just _had_ to lay out these meetings with him and Moldieshorts, thinking to himself '_Oh, I'm just training the boy with life-threatening situations that I never prepared him for. He'll thank me later.'_

Harry was quite fed up with it. And to add on to all his troubles, there were the Dursleys. The only "family" he had left. Harry snorted, getting a look from Vernon. The Dursleys, as far as Harry was concerned, were just like a scab; something Harry had to deal with until the day he could pick them off and fling them away.

Well, today was that day. Once uncle and nephew had arrived at Privet Drive, Harry took out his trunk. He let Hedwig loose, shooing her away; Harry never liked the owl anyway. It attracted too much attention. Harry left his trunk inside, and followed Vernon into the house. There, Aunt Petunia was cooking dinner. Harry, however, had no intentions of staying for supper.

Harry once there was silence in the house, Harry started talking. "We are all aware that you do not want me here, yes?" It did not sound like a question. Vernon growled, and Petunia continued to ignore him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, let's cut to the chase here, shall we? I am leaving and never returning. All I ask of you is to allow me to put a mental barrier around your minds so that Dumbledore will not know where I've gone to."

Before Vernon would growl and exclaim that he would allow no freaky business in his house, Harry raised a hand to stop him. "It will do nothing to affect you, your wife, or your son. All it will do is prevent him from seeking out information about me by invading your mind. Also, if he asks, you have left me at one of my friend's house and you don't know where."

Vernon was starting to turn red, and Petunia looked furious. "LISTEN HERE FREAK, NO FRE-" Harry raised a hand and his uncle's shouts were silenced. Then he summoned Dudley from upstairs, not bothering to keep his oaf of a cousin from bumping into the walls or ceiling. Dudley's shouts were also silenced. Harry lifted Dudley onto the dining table and forced his round body into laying down. Ropes appeared and tied him to the table, Dudley's efforts of freeing himself fruitless.

Vernon had stopped trying to make any noise, and stared at his son in horror. Harry was smirking bemusedly; he was quite enjoying this. Harry then turned to his uncle and aunt, saying, "I could snap his fat neck with just a snap of my fingers." Vernon paled. "Now that I've gotten your attention, let's continue, shall we? I am going to do as I please no matter what, and you will not complain. If you tell anyone about what I've done, I'll make sure that you never reproduce again, understood?"

Vernon nodded quickly, Petunia doing the same. Harry grinned. "Good." And with that final word, he sent out a dim wave of green light around the house, before he walked out the front door and picked up his trunk, leaving.

* * *

Harry had called the knight bus and asked Ernie to take him to Darkwood Meadow. Darkwood Meadow was were house elves who had been given clothes lived. The house elves there were all desperate for work, and Harry planned to utilize every resource he had. So, he took all of the house elves, binding them to him.

After his visit to Darkwood Meadow, Harry had become the master of eight hundred some house elves.

* * *

Harry took his army of house elves to one of his estates in France, side apparating with one of his house elves, Tippi.

There, he trained them.

House elves weren't given enough credit. They could apparate through any wizard-made ward with so much as a sound. They could steal, they could spy, they could do virtually anything, and all at the bidding of their master. Harry grinned. This was going to turn out well.

* * *

"Dotty! Come here please!" Harry shouted to no one particularly; he was alone in the library, reading.


	3. Bonds of Love

_This story is adopted from LucySaxonWrites._

* * *

_**Aiden Morin (Harry) – Slytherin - **_

_**Minerva Dawson (now McGonagall) – Gryffindor - **_

_**Tom Riddle – Slytherin - **_

_**Christopher Potter – Gryffindor – DEAD**_

_**Walburga Black – Slytherin – PORTRAIT**_

_**Abraxas Malfoy – Slytherin – **_

_**Olivia Caston (now Potter) – Gryffindor - DEAD**_

_**Theodore Nott – Slytherin **_

_**Rachael Malfoy (now Nott) – Slytherin **_

_**Xenophelius Lovegood – Gryffindor **_

_**Poppy Pomfrey – Gryffindor **_

_**Brendan McGonagall– Gryffindor**_

_**Backstory**: Harry was transported back in time to Tom Riddle's Hogwarts years, and ended up falling in love with Tom, under the identity 'Aiden Orion Morin'. He never tells Tom who he really is, and the reason Tom became Voldemort is that he and Harry bonded and married, and when Harry was sent back to his own time, the emptiness on the other end of the bond drove Tom insane. The rest is pretty much explained in the story._

* * *

In a dark, locked room at number 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter, soon-to-be 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, disappeared in a flash of white light, along with all his things.

The Order was frantic at Grimmauld Place, it had been two weeks since the last hope of the Wizarding World, one Harry James Potter, vanished from his room, and he was nowhere to be found. Everyone was worried, except Albus Dumbledore, who, when asked, just gave everyone an infuriatingly mysterious smile, eyes twinkling, and told them "Harry will turn up soon, he can look after himself."

One evening, some of the order, along with the Weasley children (minus Percy) and Hermione, were having dinner in the large kitchen, newly redecorated walls making the room bright and cheery. There was currently a large discussion over Quidditch teams when a body landed in the doorway, standing up and brushing himself off, flicking jet black hair out of his face to reveal amused emerald eyes. "Harry," Hermione breathed in shock. Harry smirked.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" he asked, as if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. Albus smiled at him.

"Two weeks for us, my boy," he pointed out. Harry stared for a moment before his eyes widened a fraction.

"You know where I was," he stated.

"I do. The charm broke the moment you left your room," the aged man replied.

"Knew you'd put a loophole in it somewhere, you old goat," Harry teased fondly.

"Oh, but of course. I must ask though, will you go to him?" Albus asked seriously.

"Depends, will you let me?" Harry shot back.

"Will you stand by his side in his...endeavour?" Albus asked the teen hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. Harry snorted.

"Hell no, I'm kicking his ass from here to sunny Mexico for being so stupid as to do this whole thing, and he thought I was the sane one." The wording obviously sparked a memory for Minerva McGonagall, who gasped softly, staring at Harry.

"Aidan?" she breathed softly. Harry looked up and a blinding smile crossed his face.

"The one and only. Did you miss me?" Minerva squealed and hugged him, shocking the people in the room.

"Aidan Orion Morin! You complete and utter moron, why the bloody hell didn't you tell us all you were Harry bloody Potter!" she scolded.

"Well, considering Harry bloody Potter hadn't technically been born at the time, and one of our best friends was said boy's future grandfather, I don't think it would have gone down too well," he replied wryly.

"Still, Tom was so worried, wait, oh Merlin, Tom! I assume he's the one you'll be kicking to Mexico, hm?" she asked. Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Yes, then I'm getting him to disband that bloody gathering of his, undo the rituals to make him look like his normal self, then bully him into possibly taking me back. D'you think he'll go for it?" he mused. Minerva chuckled.

"Aidan, he's insane without you, he needs you, and I'm sure you could offer him some, ahem, other things, to take you back. You may want to un-glamour yourself though, or he may find it only slightly disturbing," she pointed out. Harry laughed.

"Yes, I suppose he would. Albus, time travel is incredibly tiring, I'm sure you know that after the crazy things you've done, can I go to bed and leave you and Min to explain, just, I'd prefer if you left out most to do with Tom and the snakes, don't want to give them heart attacks. I'd prefer it if you kept your mouth shut too, Alastor, I know you're in that corner, and that you remember me, so keep it quiet or I'll hex you," he threatened with a yawn. Moody smirked.

"Is that a threat, Morin?"

"No, it's a promise. C'mon, Serpent Prince's honour, I promise not to prank you if you don't tell them what I got up to back then, it might scar their poor little minds. I still have some semblance of control over you lot, even if you're not quite the little brats I remember," Harry replied with a grin. Alastor snorted.

"Call me a brat again, dear Prince, and I'll string you up from the Entrance Hall rafters. When are you going to go slap some sense into that bloody bonded of yours?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Tomorrow morning, I guess."

"You can't just walk in unannounced, he'll kill you!" Albus protested.

"No, you know he'd never hurt me. Besides, he'll feel me through the bond, if I didn't go tomorrow, we'd end up with him here searching for me, and that would just be screwed up," he joked. Albus held up a hand.

"Aidan, are you sure you want to go? You know what he's done to you in this time." Harry glared at him.

"Albus, with all due respect, I don't give a damn. Tom means the world to me, I'm not going to abandon him because the empty end of a bond made him make some wrong decisions. Don't you dare stop me from going to him, Dumbledore, you know how much we need each other," he said firmly. Albus sighed.

"There's nothing I can say to stop you, is there my boy?" he asked, defeated. Harry fixed him with a hard stare.

"No chance in hell, Albus. I love Tom, you put up with it back then, and you can put up with it now. The Serpent Princes' word is to protect our cherished," he recited.

"And the Serpent Princes' word is law," Moody finished in a murmur, before a reminiscent smile crossed his face. "You know our ways, Albus, you cannot separate them, or have all of the Slytherins under their rule against you. Not that that would change much, but you'd have Minerva and myself on Aidan's side, and by proxy, Tom's. Leave them be, Albus, you'll only be making it worse for yourself if you don't," the disfigured ex-Auror threatened. Albus nodded and Harry snickered.

"Didn't know you cared so much, Al. Last time I saw you, you were a scrawny little brat, just finished his third year at Hogwarts, and already the most paranoid kid in the school, save The Court. Now, you're an ugly bastard, retired Auror, and still the most paranoid guy I know. Now, let me sleep, I need to go pick up my insane lover in the morning and I'm gonna need the energy for it. G'night everyone. Min, I'm trusting you to make sure Albus and Alastor keep their facts straight, and don't you dare breath a word of what happened at Graduation, missy," he warned in the doorway, before leaving. Minerva, Alastor and Albus were snickering, while everyone else was staring at them in complete confusion.

"Er, sir, what on earth was that about? Where has Harry been?" Hermione asked. Albus smiled and motioned for them all to sit at the table. Once everyone was settled, he pulled a book from his pocket and enlarged it, reading 'Hogwarts Graduates Yearbook – 1945-46' in gold lettering, with the school crest underneath.

"Miss Weasley, you may know some things from your first year, I'd ask you to keep them quiet until Harry's explained," Minerva whispered into Ginny's ear, who paled a bit, but nodded. "Well, when Harry disappeared that night, he reappeared in Hogwarts...Hogwarts of 1944. He joined in the start of my sixth year, a Slytherin, believe it or not," Minerva began. Harry's friends gaped, apart from the two girls.

"I always thought Harry was too sneaky to be a Gryffindor at times," Hermione mused.

"Anyway, Headmaster Dippet, and his deputy Headmaster, Albus, were the only two to know where exactly Harry, or by then, Aiden, was originally from, but his story was that he was homeschooled, and his parents were killed in a Grindelwald raid. Obviously, there was suspicion at the start, but that stopped when some of the boys in his year practically adopted him as their own, and he was introduced to our group. There were 11 of us before, then when Aiden joined we had 12, 6 Slytherins and 6 Gryffindors. We were probably the most well known group at school, sort of like the Marauders or the Golden and Silver Trios. Obviously, some of the more pureblood Slytherins didn't like us much, but as we had the two current Serpent Princes as part of our group, they couldn't do much. The Serpent Princes are basically the highest person, or people, in the Slytherin hierarchy, at the time.

Aiden was one of them, and a boy called Tom was the other. The rest of the students called our group of friends 'Arthur's Court' because everyone seemed to listen to us, Merlin knows why, as most of us were completely insane in some form or another, but they seemed not to care. We were all close, we graduated the top 12 of our year, Tom was head boy, I was head girl, and we had the Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects for our year in our group too," Minerva explained, her eyes glazed slightly as if stuck in memories.

"Who else was in your group, Professor?" Ginny asked softly. Albus passed the yearbook to his deputy Professor, who flicked through the pages, occasionally smiling at a picture, before opening it to a double page moving colour photo of a group of teens, their school robes in various states of disarray, by the tree next to the lake at school, the castle in the background and the summer sun shining down.

"This was taken by a Ravenclaw fourth year, as into her cameras as Mister Creevey, and very good at taking pictures without the subjects' knowledge. There are many pictures in here that no one but her knew had actually been taken until they were published, to the amusement and embarrassment of others." Minerva watched, and chuckled slightly as a tanned boy pushed a pretty girl with long black hair into the lake, only for her to grab his wrist and take him with her. "That girl there is me." She pointed to a girl with chocolate brown hair in a silky ponytail down to her waist and sapphire blue eyes, her shirtsleeves rolled up, feet bare and vest edged in red and gold, the Gryffindor crest showing proudly next to the Head Girl's badge before she was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of a sandy blonde boy, hitting him in the back and silently screaming at him to let her down through giggles. George wolf whistled.

"Wow professor," he murmured appreciatively, only to be slapped over the head by the woman.

"That great brute with me over his shoulder is my then boyfriend, now husband, Brendan McGonagall." They watched as Brendan finally relented and put Minerva down by the tree, stealing a playful kiss from the glaring young woman before running off, pulling his Gryffindor tie off as he ran and looping it round the neck of a boy in only his half-buttoned shirt, black trousers and Slytherin tie resting loosely on his lightly tanned chest. The boy mock-glared through grey eyes and flicked his white blonde hair back off his face, taking the tie off in annoyance and pulling out a wand, levitating it up to hang on a high branch of the tree, chuckling.

"That boy there is Abraxas Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's grandfather, though fortunately nothing like Lucius or Draco. The girl leant up against the tree reading a book is Poppy Pomfrey, yes, the same Poppy Pomfrey who's our school healer. She was reading up ready to take her healer exams, and didn't particularly like that we were distracting her." Poppy gently tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear, looked up and said something to the others, and turned a page in her book, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

"You see the boy with straw blonde hair, he's up the tree, that's Miss Lovegood's father, Xenophelius. I think he was looking for something called Snicklers, that day, whatever they are." Sure enough, Xenophelius swung down, clamping only his knees around the branch as he hung upside down, using one hand to reach out to grab Brendan's tie, the other trying to stop his shirt from falling over his head. Before giving up and shrugging it off, showing his thin, slightly pale chest. Unfortunately, the shirt fell and landed on Poppy's head, who hexed his hair blue, putting the shirt neatly next to the pile of everyone's robes, school bags and jumpers. Xeno said something to her and retreated back into the tree branches.

"Hmm. Ah, look, Chris and Olivia are out of the lake." She pointed a finger at the two from earlier, who had transfigured their clothing into a pale blue one-piece swimsuit for the girl, and a pair of Gryffindor red swim shorts for the boy. they waved and dried themselves with their wands, then the girl grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him over to sit by Brendan and Minerva, who were chatting on the bank next to a pair of sunbathing girls. "That's Christopher Potter and his girlfriend, who later became his wife, Olivia Caston." Hermione gasped softly as Harry's grandparents leant against each other, Chris' arm around Olivia's waist and one of Olivia's hands playing with the teen's messy raven locks.

"Those two girls sunbathing next to us are Rachael Malfoy, Abraxas' cousin, and Walburga Black, you may know her from the screaming portrait down the hall. She used to be a very nice woman, but then she got stuck in an arranged marriage with her second cousin Orion, who forbid her from seeing any of us, locked her up in the house and forced her to practise dark arts, as he thought a proper woman should. As you can guess, she became bitter. Rachael was also in an arranged marriage, but she was betrothed to Theodore Nott Sr., that boy just there."

Everyone watched as a boy with light brown hair walked over to them from the castle, bag in hand, pulled his Slytherin jumper over his head, undid his top button, loosened his tie and folded his jumper up to use as a pillow while he got a book from his bag. Rachael snatched the book out of his hands, put it to the side, and pulled him next to her, leaning her head on his chest. He grinned and ran a hand through her trademark blonde hair, settling one arm around her thin waist and mischievously attempted to slide one hand up her shirt, only to be slapped away. Minerva laughed.

"Those two had been dating for years, and probably would have married anyway, so they were okay. Tom and Aiden should be here any minute, their Herbology lessons got out a little later than ours, aha, there they come." She pointed to two boys in full Slytherin uniform, robes and all, walking towards the group by the lake, smiling. One of the boys, with neat black hair and pale blue eyes, was taller than the other and had his arm around the shorter boy's waist, who was obviously Harry with his messy black hair grown out slightly, scar covered by a glamour charm and bright green eyes no longer covered by glasses. Ginny gasped, though it wasn't because of Harry.

"Obviously, the taller one is Tom, the other boy is Aiden." They all watched in interest as the group waved the two young men over happily, laughing as they tugged off their robes in the sweltering heat, putting them with their schoolbags in the pile with the others', then both took off their jumpers, Tom wiping the light sheen of sweat off his forehead as Aiden undid his tie for him, Tom getting Aiden's tie off to add to the pile of shed clothing, undoing the first two buttons of the other boy's shirt. Aiden copied his movements but kept going with the buttons, running a hand down Tom's pale chest teasingly and trying to remove the shirt, while Tom squirmed away playfully. Aiden said something to Tom and kissed him on the nose, using this as a distraction to push Tom's shirt off his shoulders and throw it next to Xeno's.

Tom mock-glared and said something to Aiden, who laughed, then nodded and pulled his own shirt off, revealing a well muscled torso with a fading scar on his shoulder blade, which he seemed shy about. Tom pulled him close to him, smiling, and kissed the scar lovingly, murmuring something to Aiden, who grinned and put his arms around Tom's neck, bringing him into a slow kiss. Even though the picture had no sound, they could see as some of the group wolf whistled and Abraxas laughed, calling something to them. They walked over, arms still around each other, and flopped down next to Theo, Aiden on Tom's lap, leaning back on his bare chest, Tom's hands in his own.

"Aiden Morin and Tom Riddle, never been two people more perfect for each other. They got together about halfway through our sixth year, after dancing around each other for months, then being locked in the head boy's room by Brendan and Xeno. They bonded about a year after we graduated, a quiet little ceremony with just the twelve of us, as Burga hadn't been married yet, and Albus, who bonded them. Anything else you'd like to know?" she asked quietly, one eye on the photo where the group sat talking, occasionally shoving someone playfully or kissing their partner.

"Err, how old is Harry really?" Ron asked uneasily, eyes still glued to where Harry sat on Tom, twisting to push him back to lay on the grass and kissing him passionately. No one noticed Ginny go pale.

"Well, he disappeared when he was 25, so I'm guessing that was when he got pulled back to this time. Tom was devastated, we all thought Aidan was dead because Tom couldn't feel anything on the other end of their bond." All the adults and Hermione, who had read or seen about bonds like that, winced.

"Poor guy. So how come we never knew you were married, Professor?" Tonks asked, pointing at Brendan.

"Well, I tend not to spread my private life about the public, but those who knew me back at school knew, obviously, because I took Brendan's name. He stays at our family home during school time, and I stay there in the summer holidays and visit at weekends. Brendan is also part of the Order, so does a bit of work for them," Minerva explained. Tonks nodded. George looked about to say something but then they heard screaming from upstairs. Minerva shared a look with Albus and grimaced.

"Nightmares. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, I may need your help," she told them, ushering the teens out the door and up the stairs, stopping at the shrieking portrait of Walburga.

"Burga, calm down, it's me, Minerva. Listen to the screams. Who screams like that?" she yelled over the noise. Walburga went silent and looked at Minerva.

"Aiden, but he can't be back..." she whispered. Minerva nodded,

"He is, he was a time traveller, he just got back, and he's having nightmares without Tom."

"Well go calm him down then!" Walburga yelled. Minerva nodded and the three Gryffindors followed her up to Harry's room, bursting in as they saw Harry without his glamour on, looking more like an older version of the Aiden they saw in the picture. The three teens watched in shock as their friend screamed and writhed on the bed, Minerva attempting to hold him down.

"Shh, Dan, it's okay, you'll have Tom by tomorrow. Come on Aidan, hun, wake up. Wake up for me, little brother, it's okay, we'll get you Tom back in the morning, he's okay, shh," Minerva kept whispering to him, rocking him back and forth on her lap, until his eyes snapped open, sweat dripping down his face and breathing heavy. "It's okay, Aidan, you're okay," Minerva murmured. Aidan leant his forhead on her shoulder, trying to calm down. Once his breathing was even, he looked up and winced at his three friends.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Harry, what on Earth?" Ginny whispered.

"I can't sleep without Tom, I get nightmares," he croaked. Minerva conjured a glass of water and he drank gratefully. "Thanks Min. I've no idea how I'm going to get enough sleep to get Tom tomorrow," he muttered.

"I can stay with you, I've done it before, it might help a little," Minerva suggested. Aidan was about to open his mouth when they heard a gasp. Walburga had moved paintings through to Phineas' portrait and was staring in awe at Aidan.

"Aidan, you're back," she breathed. Aidan cracked a small grin.

"Burga, good to see you too," he replied.

"It's been too long, Dan, but now's not the time to catch up. Minerva, is the door to the top corridor upstairs still locked?" she asked. Minerva nodded slowly.

"Isn't that where..." Minerva trailed off as Walburga nodded.

"Yes, I kept everyone's rooms as they are, to only open for them. He might find it more comfortable in there," she suggested. Aidan looked up and eyed the two women suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" he asked. Walburga grinned and beckoned for them to follow her, leading them out the corridor and walking through paintings, up the stairs and to a locked door.

"Just tap it with your wand and say 'Arthur's Court is back in session,'" she instructed. Aiden did so and the lock clicked, before the door swung open to reveal a new corridor with 8 doors, each labelled with a wooden plaque. Aiden automatically walked to a door labelled 'Aiden & Tom' and opened it in a daze, walking inside slowly. Minerva stood back, having seen the room before, but the three teens stepped forward to look in the doorway.

The room was decorated in black, green and silver, with dark woods, and had a wardrobe, bedside table, desk and a bed with black silk sheets embroidered with a glittering green snake curled up with a black wolf. Aiden slid his hand across the desk, picking up a framed wizarding photo and running a finger down it. The picture showed him and Tom in their dress robes, Tom in black and silver and Aiden in green and silver, dancing together in the Great Hall to a slow tune, Aiden's head rested calmly on his lover's shoulder. "Just as we left it," he murmured.

"You've even got Jewel and Midnight in the bottom of the wardrobe," Walburga told him. Aiden smiled and strode over to the wardrobe, flinging the doors open and squealing happily, picking up two soft toys, replicas of the snake and wolf portrayed on the bed sheets. He held the snake close to his chest and hugged it tightly, breathing in the scent before giving a laugh, slightly choked by the sob gathering in his throat.

"Still smells like chocolate syrup," he informed the two women, who snickered at him. "Thank you, Burga, I'm gonna get some sleep. Sooner I sleep, sooner I wake up an' get Tom back,"he said sleepily, falling onto the bed, toys still in his arms, not even bothering to get under the sheets before he fell asleep.

"He'll sleep like a baby in here," Walburga declared happily. Minerva smiled fondly at her slumbering friend and shut the door softly.

"Come on, you three, let's go back downstairs," she said quietly, leading them back down to the kitchen where the order was waiting. "He's asleep in the room he and Tom stayed in over Christmas of our 7th year, he's got Jewel and Midnight, he'll be fine," Minerva told Albus, who nodded sagely.

"Very well, will he need anyone with him tomorrow morning?" the headmaster asked. Minerva shook her head.

"No, it's probably best he goes alone. Tom won't hurt him, I can't say the same for the rest of us," she reasoned.

"Fair enough. I think we should all go to bed, we have a busy day ahead," he replied to the room at large, who nodded, still slightly bewildered from the evening's events, and slowly went upstairs one by one.

Early next morning, Aiden woke up with his face buried in the soft fur of Midnight, the wolf toy from last night. Once the group had perfected the Animagus transformation, they jokingly went out to a toy store and each bought a toy to the likeness of their form, Midnight was Aiden's and Jewel was Tom's. He looked at himself in the mirror above the desk and laughed slightly at his tearstained face. 'Honestly, you're away from Tom for one night and you fall to pieces. Pull yourself together, Morin,' he thought, walking through a door to the left of the wardrobe into the small bathroom to have a quick shower. Once he was washed, dried and dressed in clothes left in the wardrobe (his trunk was in his other room) he picked up his wand and left the room, quickly making his way downstairs to find Minerva, Albus, Alastor, the 4 youngest Weasleys and Hermione eating breakfast in the kitchen. "G'morning," he muttered, pouring some coffee from the pot.

"Morning Aiden. You do know you've still got Jewel around your shoulders, right?" Minerva asked amusedly, handing him a plate of toast. He glared sleepily at her and held the snake closer.

"Mine," he said reproachfully. The elder woman laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You haven't changed a bit, Aidan," she replied warmly. He ducked out from under her hand and took a large bite out of the toast.

"Albus, when are you gonna let me leave?" he asked, draining the last of the bitter drink.

"Whenever you're ready, my boy, I've resigned myself to the chaos of having the rest of you together," he replied, smiling. Aiden snorted.

"Oh, that reminds me, I owled Brendan, he should be here sometime this afternoon," Minerva told him. Aidan grinned.

"Excellent! Now we just need the rest of the crew. Think you can owl Xen and Pop when I'm out? We can work on getting Rach, Rax and Theo later," he decided, gulping down the rest of his toast. Minerva nodded and he stood up.

"Well, I'm off, I'll be back soon, hopefully with Tom with me. Later everyone."

"Be careful," the three adults said in unison. Aiden rolled his eyes and concentrating on his bond with Tom, disapparated from the kitchen.

Aidan landed just inside a hallway and ducked behind a tapestry, listening out for sounds. Once he heard it was silent, he crept out and came to a black door with a snake on the front. Aidan almost laughed when he saw that the snake was Jewel. He thought for a moment, before a smirk crossed his face. :Fire Eternal: he hissed, and the door slid away to the side, letting him through and revealing a lavishly decorated common room in black, green and silver.

Aidan ignored this, choosing to study his lover's things later, and crept across to a door he assumed was the bedroom door. Just before he opened it, he smirked evilly and put on his 'Harry' glamour, then slipped into the room. There was the Dark Lord in all his pale, snakelike glory, asleep under expensive looking black silk sheets. Aidan grinned, making a mental note to get Tom to do a cleansing ritual as soon as possible. As if sensing his presence, Voldemort, awoke, blood red eyes locking onto emerald green. "Potter," he hissed venomously. Internally, Aidan flinched at having his lover speak to him that way, but kept a calm face.

"Morning Tom, I wonder what the rest of The Court would say if they found out your private quarters had such a sentimentally Gryffindor password," he drawled, watching as the man's eyes widened.

"How do you know about The Court?" he spat.

"Dear Tom, I am a member. Do you not feel the bond? I'm sorry I was forced to leave, love, but the fates dragged me back to my own time," Aidan told him, releasing the glamour. Voldemort gasped softly, before narrowing his eyes.

"How do I know this isn't some elaborate trick?" he asked, though his voice was wavering slightly. Aidan stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out the shrunken form of Jewel, resizing the toy with a wave of his wand.

"I found her in our room at Burga's old house, it had been locked, waiting for one of us, the whole of the corridor had been. Midnight was there too, but I left him at home. Jewel still smells of chocolate, you know," he replied with a slight smile, holding out the toy to the Dark Lord. Voldemort took it, holding it as if it was made of glass, and brought it up to his slitted nose, sniffing it.

"So he does. I must admit this is convincing, but I am still wary. If you are my Aidan, become Midnight." Aidan nodded, and suddenly morphed into a jet black wolf with dark green eyes, staring into Voldemort's own. The pale man stepped forward and tentatively reached out with a bony hand to stroke the soft fur on the wolf's head. "Aidan," he murmured in awe. The wolf licked his hand lightly, before turning back into Aidan again.

"Tom, I know that part of this happened because of the bond, but I'm back now, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you go, but you've got to fight the darkness," he said softly, stroking a pale cheek gently.

"I just wanted the pain to stop, then I got too far in. They all tried to stop me, but I pushed them away. The dark was so tempting. I couldn't help it," Tom expressed, desperately pleading for his lost lover to understand. Aidan nodded.

"I know, love, I know. First we'll get you out of here, away from all the darkness, then we'll set up a cleansing ritual to get you looking back to normal, because no offence, but I don't want my lover looking like a snake, and it'll help release you from the darkness." Aidan knew that Dark Arts were difficult, the reason they were illegal was because once you used them for a certain amount of time, you got sucked in and couldn't stop, eventually drowning in them and becoming so twisted you ended up insane. "Now, how do we get you out of here?" Aiden asked. Tom looked up at him and smirked.

"I have a plan. I'm supposed to have a meeting this morning, if you come as Midnight, I'll say you're my guard of sorts, Rax, Rach and Theo will realise who you are, and I'll ask them to stay back, giving the others pointless jobs to do. I suppose I could give the insane ones a task that I know will kill them, such as brew an experimental potion that killed the last person I had brew it," he suggested. Aidan thought it through and nodded, switching back into his wolf form. "Right, now I need to dress," Tom pointed out, making Aidan realise the other man was only in silver silk boxers, and give a wolfish grin (excuse the pun).

Tom rolled his eyes and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a white dress shirt, black slacks and putting a black robe over the top. "Well then, let's go," he called, striding confidently out of the room, Aidan at his side with his teeth bared and hackles raised, growling at any Death Eater that passed until they got to the meeting room, where he sat next to the throne, head resting on Tom's thigh and green eyes glaring at the roomful of people. "Loyal followers, I need a group of you to do something for me. Bellatrix, Avery, McNair, Greyback and Hawthorne, in potions lab 5 there is a set of instructions on the worktop, they're for an experimental potion I need, brew it for me, and follow those instructions to the letter, do I make myself clear?" The five cloaked figures bowed low.

"Yes My Lord," they murmured in unison.

"Good. Go get to work." They left quickly, "The rest of you, I want you to go to the other base, and do not come back here unless it is an emergency. Do not leave the wards, I will know if you do. All of you leave, except Abraxas Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Rachael Nott. I need you three to stay. Dismissed." The Death Eaters scurried out, leading the three cloaked people staring transfixed at the wolf by their master's side. "They'll have killed each other after a month or so," Tom muttered to himself.

"My Lord, is that who I think it is?" a feminine voice asked shakily. Tom smiled slightly.

"Please, Rachael dear, just Tom. It is indeed who you think it is, turns out he was a time traveller. Aidan is back, and surprisingly still wants something to do with me even though I've become a monster. Aidan, you can turn back, it's safe." The wolf nodded and was human once more, only to be pounced on by three exuberant Slytherins.

"Aidan, Salazar we thought you were dead!" Theo cried.

"I know you did, guys, and I'm sorry, but we really need to get out of here. Albus has, amazingly, let me actually bring Tom to a safehouse, even if he doesn't like it. I'm sure he won't mind three tag alongs, and Min, Bren and Pop will be pleased to see you, as will Burga's portrait. So what do you say, you in?" he asked. They all nodded eagerly, and Aidan grinned.

"Wonderful, right, everyone hold on to me, I'll apparate us seeing as the old coot neglected to make me a portkey. Ah well. All ready?" They all nodded and Aidan closed his eyes, disappearing with a crack and appearing back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, to the shock of the residents.

"I'm back! Hope you don't mind but I brought a few old friends. You three can lower your hoods, you know," he added to the Death Eaters, who grinned sheepishly and dropped their hoods back, the five of them being immediately accosted by Minerva, Brendan and Poppy.

"Aidan! Minerva told us what happened but I didn't quite believe it! Thank Merlin you're back!" Brendan muttered into his shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Bren, but I can't breathe," Aidan pointed out, and Brendan loosened his grip.

"Sorry Dan."

"Harry, mate, is that Voldemort?" Ron asked incredulously, wand raised. Harry noticed that all of the room's occupants, other than Alastor, Albus, Ginny, Minerva, Brendan and Poppy, had their wands trained on the man at his side, who was being reassured by Aidan's side of the bond.

"Why yes, yes it is. Everyone, meet Rachael Malfoy-Nott, Theodore Nott, Abraxas Malfoy and Tom Morin-Riddle. Guys, meet the Order of the Phoenix," he announced, to cries of outrage from the Order. Naturally, he ignored them, and turned to Minerva.

"Min, did you set up the ritual? We'll only need to do one for Tom, as these three aren't too far in, and Tom can remove their marks himself," he asked. Minerva nodded.

"It's in the upstairs dining room," she replied.

"Alrighty then, to the dining room! Albus, I trust you to keep people out while we do this?" The old man nodded and Aidan grinned, herding his friends out of the kitchen and upstairs, passing Walburga's portrait on the way.

"Ooh, you got the rest of them! It's been too long, all of you," she said, smiling.

"I know, Burga. We're just about to do the ritual, you wanna come watch?" The painted woman nodded and followed them into the dining room, where the floor was empty apart from a circle of runes drawn in chalk with four white candles burning at the compass points.

"Okay, Tom, I need you to take of your robe and shirt, and sit cross legged in the middle of the circle." Tom complied, and Aidan picked up a bowl of silvery glittering paste. "This might burn a bit, okay?" he warned as he picked up a paint brush and began tracing runes onto Tom's arms and chest. The man gritted his teeth, but showed no other signs of being in pain. When Aidan was done, he beckoned Minerva forward and she knelt outside the circle.

"We call upon the powers that be to cleanse this man from the darkness he has been drawn into," Aidan recited. The candles flickered and Minerva gasped softly, her eyes glazing over.

"And who claims this man is pure enough to redeem from his dark ways?" Minerva asked, though it wasn't her voice.

"His bonded, Aidan Orion Morin-Riddle, claims this man is pure enough to redeem. Powers, hear our plea. Tom was drawn to darkness by the insanity of an empty bond, as my time had come to return to where I came from, leaving my bonded alone. He was not in his right mind and deserves a second chance," Aidan urged. They waited, the only light that of the candles, when Minerva's mouth opened and the unfamiliar voice spoke again.

"We have heard your plea, Aiden Orion Morin-Riddle, and agree to cleanse your bonded, so long as he vows to stop his dark ways, release all unwilling from his service, and spare those caught in the throes of darkness from a tortured fate, by sending them to the next world quickly and painlessly. He must do so within the next year, or so face the consequences. Tom Marvolo Morin-Riddle, do you so vow?"

"I, Tom Marvolo Morin-Riddle, do vow to do the tasks set to me by the Powers, and thank them for judging me redeemable," Tom said solemnly. The candle flames turned a blinding white, before strings of pure magic joined to the runes on Tom's skin, leeching away the darkness until all four candles were pure black and Tom looked like his normal, 25 year old self. Once the lights had faded, Aidan opened his eyes and gasped.

Every single one of them had been de-aged back to their 25 year old bodies. Tom opened his now-blue eyes and smiled brightly, turning to Aidan, who was sat next to him. "It's good to be back, love," he said softly, before drawing him into a deep, loving kiss, reacquainting himself with the mouth he thought he'd lost all those years ago. Once they parted for breath, Aidan smiled and brought a hand to rest tangled in Tom's hair.

"Good to have you back. It was only a day for me, but I missed you so much. Love you."

"Love you too, so much," Tom replied, kissing Aidan again quickly. The couple looked up to find their friends examining their bodies and hugging each other happily. "Min, was that supposed to happen?" Tom asked.

"No, but who cares, we're 25 again!" Abraxas cheered, causing the others to laugh.

"Honestly, Rax, one would think you care more about the fact you're young again than you do about the fact that now we've done this, the war is practically over, once we get the Death Eaters out of the way and preferably a new minister," Brendan joked.

"Hey Bren, maybe you could run for minister!" Theo suggested.

"Fat chance, now, how about we go surprise the KFC crew," Brendan replied, slipping an arm around Minerva's waist as they all set off downstairs. The order looked up again and their eyes bugged in shock.

"What happened?" Albus asked softly.

"It seems the Powers That Be like us, and decided to cleanse all of us and turn that lot 25 again, aren't we lucky sods?" Aidan remarked. The room gaped at them, stunned, until Ginny stepped forward and stood in front of Tom.

"Look, I don't think I can quite forget the whole chamber incident, but if Harry, err, Aidan, thinks you're okay, I trust his judgement. Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you," she introduced, holding out her hand. Tom smiled and brought it to his lips.

"Tom Riddle, pleasure's mine." Aidan snickered and coughed something that sounded oddly like "Cassanova", earning a slap around the head.

"Shut it, you," Tom growled. Aidan gave him an innocent look which sent their friends into gales of laughter. "Well then, now that my dear bonded has seen fit to embarrass me, I'm going to go hide in my room, bye!" Tom turned to leave but Aidan caught him around the elbow.

"Oh no you don't, mister, you are going to stay here, eat some food and get to know my friends. After that, you can hide in the room as long as you like, I'll probably join you," he added, forcing his lover into a chair at the table.

"You are so whipped, Tom," Poppy stage-whispered, Tom glared at her.

"Right, so, how long do I have to stay before I can hide?" Tom asked.

"As long as I say, come on, you used to be a bleeding Dark Lord, surely you can't be scared of a few unarmed Gryffies? Where's that courage you used to tell me you had?" Aidan teased.

"It ran away when it realised this was the equivalent of the whole 'meeting the parents' thing, except this is much worse because we've already bonded and I'm an evil bastard according to them. I'm no good at Spanish Inquisitions, you know that."

"Fair point, neither am I. Err, you know, that whole hiding in our room thing sounds like a very good idea, as we have a lot of catching up to do. Burga, you didn't let Orion touch any of the wards around our rooms, did you?"

"You mean your extra strength silencing wards?" the woman asked dryly.

"That's the one!"

"No, it hasn't been touched, nor has your 'Super Secret Special Box Of Things Not To Be Mentioned Around Minors', I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Identical lecherous grins crossed Aidan and Tom's faces and they stood up, sprinting out with a called "See you in the morning!" and the sound of a slammed door.

"I doubt they'll be out for a while. Burga, did you have to keep the Super Secret Special Box? You know what kind of stuff they keep in there!" Abraxas complained.

"Well it had wards on that even I couldn't move, and you know they would've found it anyway. Besides, it has been fifty years for Tom," she pointed out fairly. Minerva just looked a mix of exasperated and amused.

"It would be best not to go near there for a while, just to be safe," she told them, looking around everyone in the room with a knowing look. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks giggled, while Ron just gagged, turning slightly green.


	4. Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor. I am just poking fun with some of the characters. This disclaimer with suffice for the remainder of the story.

Warnings: There will be MxM (Loki and OC) kissing and mild adult suggestive themes, mild gore, and some mild language. Some characters may seem OOC. Rating may change to Mature. AU beginning (Post-Thor). These warnings will be sufficient for the rest of the story. You have been warned.

* * *

Prologue: The Sword of Surtur

"Sire, someone wishes to see you. He did not give his full name. Shall I send him away?" the guard asked, used to these types of things. Odin was sitting on the throne, pondering some news from the council. He didn't pay much attention to what he said.

"Yes, yes, let him in," he muttered, his mind elsewhere. The guard bowed, and went to retrieve the visitor.

The stranger walked into the throne room, bowing. Odin motioned for him to stand up. "I am Erus. I wish to inform you that I have retrieved the lost Sword of Surtur, and I wish to present it to you, as it is not safe in my hands."

Odin straightened up as he heard "Surtur". The stranger carried a wrapped parcel up to Odin, handing him the sword. Odin let the cloth covering the sword fall onto the floor. The sword was revealed, a sword lit on fire. It started to burn Odin's hand and the stranger, taking notice, pulled water out of his canteen and enveloped it around the sword, efficiently putting it out for the time being.

Odin quirked an eyebrow at Erus, staring at the small man. "Why do you wish to give this to me? I would imagine this sword would give the person that wields it much power."

"As I said before, it is not safe in my hands, and I'm afraid the temptation to use it would take may lives. So, I wish to present it to you in hopes that you may store it somewhere safe, or destroy it," Erus said. "Such a weapon can be deadly in the wrong person's hands."

"And what do wish to get out of this, for presenting such a weapon to me?" Odin asked, covering the sword with the cloth.

"Ah, so you _are_ as wise as they say." Erus smirked."I only wish for you to grant me residence in your home. I do not have anywhere else to stay, and constant travel is wary. Not many accept me, I'm afraid."

"And why is that?"

"I have certain _quirks_," Erus replied, "that I would rather keep to myself for the time being."

Odin nodded, accepting his answer. "Alright, you may stay. I will have a servant prepare a room for you."

Erus nodded in gratitude, and bowed, before exiting the throne room.

* * *

Chapter One (Unfinished)

Erus fell onto his new bed, breathing in the fresh scent. This place was awesome! Erus placed his small bag of possessions on the bed, and decided to explore his new home.


End file.
